


Sweet Tooth

by UniversePepperland



Category: Red Dead Redemption (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, therell be a second part to this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-19
Updated: 2019-02-19
Packaged: 2019-10-31 10:53:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17848109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/UniversePepperland/pseuds/UniversePepperland
Summary: Fancy sweets are expensive but worth it.





	Sweet Tooth

(y/n) held her little red coin purse tight in her hands, walking through St.Denis towards the store she saw earlier that week, after coming with the girls to rob a few politicians at a saloon. Too easy of a job really. But inside the store, which was right beside the saloon, rested the most beautiful plate of delicacies she ever saw.

Her mouth parted when she approached, her palms pressing against the glass, fingertips touching the painted letters with the store's name in bright red and blue. There it was. A silver plate, adorned with delicate swirls and flowers, held the treats. Cut into small colorful squares, covered in a thin white layer of sugar, one on top of the other, like a tower.

She bit her lower lip, pushing the door open, the bell jingled and the store owner greeted her with a smile. Her way back to the camp wasn't hurried, she didn't want to damage her newly bought goodies, that were daintily put in a paper box, then wrapped with white paper, before the clerk closed it with a thin red string, handing it to her. She placed the sweets carefully on the back by her horse's saddle, who was very gentle trotting his way back to the camp.

When she arrived, Arthur wasn't there, neither Lenny or Bill, Hosea commented they were robbing a carriage near Rhodes apparently, wouldn't be back in a few days. She tried to hide her box of sweets with her shawl, trying to avoid Hosea confused gaze. It's not that the didn't want to share the sweets...its just...they were very expensive. She used all the money that didn't go to the gang in this... was it superfluous? Perhaps. But she hadn't eaten anything sweet in... months? 

Walking through the camp, she noticed how late it was... soon it'd be time for supper. She groaned, biting her lower lip before hurrying to the outskirts near the swamp, where she found the perfect hiding spot. It's silly really, three pieces of 'Turkish delight' that had to be hidden inside a hollow tree's trunk until after supper, "I'll be back for you my lovelies!" she returned just in time to hear Pearson alerting everyone dinner was ready.

She tried to play it casually, chatting with Mary-Beth and Tilly, Karen was busy downing a bottle of gin by the corner of the house. Susan was talking to Pearson and Javier was casually strumming his guitar a few meters from where she was. She couldn't help but stare at him, the way his fingers moved on each cord, his eyes closed... she bit her lower lip and moved her gaze away before he could catch her.

He'd never be interested. He's never even shown interest. Right? Right. Of course.

By the time she was done with the stew, she slowly backed away until none saw her disappear the moment the turned corner of Shady Belle, rushing to the tree where she hid her precious cargo. She hoped it'd still be alright, it seemed so delicate. 

Thank God she also chose a tree far from the swamp waters, she could see the alligator's eyes shine under the moonlight. Carefully, she picked the little box up, pressing it to her chest with a relieved smile. She couldn't really wait and go back into camp, so she just, started opening it right there. 

The moment she opened the box and got rid of the paper, carefully folding it and tucking beneath the box, she could see the three little squares covered in sugary powder. One red, one orange and one yellow. The clerk explained her the flavors, but she couldn't really remember them now.

She pinched her index and thumb together, deciding which one she'd try first. She went to the orange one, gasping at the consistency, the powder getting all over her fingers. Carefully, she rose it to her lips and took a bit, her teeth gently sliding against the gelatinous confection, until her mouth closed and she started to chew.

Oh.

Her eyes fluttered closed, her back pressing against the tree as she slowly savored her treat. Every dollar was worth it. She checked the bitten sweet again, trying to see what flavor this was. "I think the vendor said this was... orange?" she could taste a tanginess of the citric fruit spreading over her tongue, it was indeed a delight.

She was so focused on her candy she couldn't hear someone approaching. Instead, she jumped and yelped when a lantern popped up right beside her face.

"(y/n)?" she blinked owlishly, face flaming in embarrassment "What are you doing here?"

Of everyone, it had to be Javier the one that found her. Her face felt even hotter and she was covered with powdered sugar, on her cheek, her lips, her fingers, 'Nothing!" she tried to close the small box, feebly hiding behind her back, licking her lips to get rid of the proof. Javier arched one eyebrow, she could see he had his guitar resting on his shoulder while looking at her face.

"Why are you standing in front of a dead tree? With your hands behind your back?"

"No reason!"

Javier pursed his lips, his eyelids lowering in an unimpressed look, "(y/n)" his voice was almost a warning, but he sounded like he was purring out her name. Oh she shouldn't have this reaction right now, "What is it that you are hiding?"

She then sighed, shamefully hanging her head, not looking into his eyes anymore, "You will laugh at me."

While she couldn't see his face, she could hear him shuffle "I'd never laugh at you." he reassures, "Are you upset? Did someone hurt you?" he paused, "Did Micah hurt you?"

"N-No!" she sighed again "It's just... I went to a candy store in St. Denis and... I found..." she slowly showed him the box, the two remaining sweets still in the same place, the yellow one, however, had a tiny bite mark, "These."

"Candy?" he blinked "You are out here because of candy?"

"It's not a simple candy, Javier!" she explained, smiling "It's... amazing... and... they were expensive. And... I never had this type of thing before I just..." she shrugs, "Wanted to try it." 

He could swear she was almost pouting. Looking like a sad child.

"You probably think it's stupid I am all the way here just for... candy." she lowered her gaze to the little box of treats, eyebrows low and curved, her lower lip being gnawed nervously the more Javier stared at her, "You are right, it is stupid."

"I didn't say anything."

"Yeah but," she gestured to him vaguely, "All this shows me you think it is dumb."

He arched his eyebrow again, then chuckled, shaking his head slowly, "It is... a bit silly, but, I don't think it's stupid."

"You don't?"

"No." he licked his lips, eyes going to the few bits of sugar on the corner of her mouth then to her fingertips. She frowned, then blinked, thinking he wanted one. Well, those were expensive and she wasn't planning on sharing with none else but... Javier... was different.

"Here." she offered him the box, the red square shone under the lamp light, "You can have the red one, I'll have the other, it was bitten by me after all."

Javier looked at the box then at her, hesitantly picking the small squishy sweet with careful fingers. He gave a few nibbles, before taking a bite. He chewed for a few minutes, then smiled "This is kinda good."

Her smile was so bright he just smiled back, she had that power with people, "You like it?" Javier nodded, lifting his fingers to lick them clean of any sugar. She stared at the motion, mouth parting slightly because this was very wrong. Very, very wrong, This was a mistake, there was sugar on his mustache and lips, he was licking them clean, oh God.

She unconsciously clenched her legs together, gulping quite loudly. When he looked at her again she hurriedly shoved the remaining one into her mouth, chewing the big piece was a mistake but she could handle it. By the time she swallowed, Javier was still looking at her, his gaze unreadable, but he slowly lowered the lamp.

Then out of nowhere, he got closer, he was just a tidbit taller than she was, but at this moment he seemed to be as tall as Arthur. He rose his hand, his bare hand up to her lips, where he just cupped her chin and swiped his thumb over her lips. Very slowly, Seeing the plump flesh drag from under his fingerpad. She sucked in a breath, eyes as wide as dinner plates, becoming wider at his next movement.

He removed his hand from her chin, opened his mouth and plopped his thumb inside, licking it slowly while keeping eye contact with her, "You still got sugar in you." his voice sounded thicker than caramel at this very moment. The empty box slip out of her grasp, she could hear her heart hammering against her ribcage, on her ears, her whole body was vibrating.

Javier's mouth was parted, his eyes heavy-lidded but moving to her fingertips, her hands were now free after all, "Mind if I...." she just nodded wordlessly, making him grin a tiny bit. Gently, oh so very gently, he cupper her hand, slowly bringing it to his lips, and without breaking eye contact, he slipped her index finger in.

She used her other hand to cover her mouth, preventing a gasp. She felt his tongue massaging her finger, curling around it then pulling it out slowly, he did that to each finger until she was whimpering and breathing heavily.

"Do you want me to stop?"

"N-No." she whispers, "I never thought you..." he got closer, holding her hand, the fingertips were getting cold because of the soft breeze now.

"I didn't think I had to show more than I already had," he whispered,"I apologize, mi Cielito, I should've been clearer." Javier caresses her cheek with his thumb, then smiles, "Mi Cielito, tan Hermosa," he moves his head closer, pressing a kiss to her temple, her eyes closed when his lips traveled down to her cheek, "Tan suave." he continued, his fingers caressing her bare wrists, then up her arms to her shoulders. 

He finally pressed his lips to hers and she almost melted, feeling suddenly soft. Her arms wrapped around his neck, his around her waist, he ended up pinning her against the tree, making her gasp into his mouth, which he quickly used as an opportunity to deepen the kiss.

She whimpered again, feeling his knee pressing right onto her crotch, doing a subtle back and forth motion. He tasted like strawberry... so this is what the red one was! Her face felt hot, her body felt hot, everything felt hot, "J-Javi-" she managed to squeak out the moment he pulled out for air, his hands digging on her ass, "Javi, s-should we do it here?"

He groaned against her neck, her breasts pressing up to his chest. He could smell her perfume, her everything, "I wish we could," he confesses, "I wish we could spend the whole night together," he presses his lips to hers again, tugging her corset, trying to rip it open without success.

"What are you two doing there??"

As if lightning struck both of them, they separated. She quickly fixed her top, pulling up her dress to cover her bosom, while Javier tried to fix himself discreetly. Mrs. Grimshaw rose her lamp up and narrowed her eyes, "I asked you to bring her back Javier! Not to form a family in the woods!"

Her cheeks flamed up again and she looked down to the ground, Javier however just smiled, "Apologies, Mrs.Grimshaw," he looked back at her with his eyes still glazed over, "It wont happen again."

"Hmph, I highly doubt that," Susan snarled, then nodded her head back to the camp, "Both of you, time to go back. We all have to wake up early tomorrow!" and with that, she held up her skirts and marched off. 

Javier sighed, rubbing his neck, then grabbed his lamp from the ground, "This isn't over, mi cielito." he smiles, pressing another kiss to her lips, his knuckles touching her cheek, "We just need to find the perfect place." she nodded silently, smiling at him, "Good, come on."

They werent holding hands when they returned, although it was obvious to everyone awake what was happening. But before she went inside the Shady Belle, she looked over at Javier, who stared right back. Her mouth curved into a smile when Javier waved his hand at her, "Buenas noches, cielito."

"Buenas noches, Javier." she waved back, disappearing inside the house, leaving Javier strumming his guitar, murmuring words to a song only he could hear.

**Author's Note:**

> l......promise you guys the Arthur smut part 2 is getting too fucking long, so have this Javier hard candy instead. uwu. which is also long. aNYWAY THERE WILL BE A PART TWO :D


End file.
